


WWJKD?

by Geritashipper123



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Riker is there for .2 seconds, Star Trek: Generations Fix-It, Teacher Spock (Star Trek), tng era, training missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: In which Spock will never not look to his husband for answers





	WWJKD?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So i wrote this like two years ago for a KScon fanzine, but I never published it??? So here, take this you heathens
> 
> im a college student now, so imma dedicate this one to my chem lab professor, because she made me laugh on monday

Darkness. There was darkness and pain and

_ Spock? Spoooock. Baby, you gotta wake up now. They need you. Ashaya open your eyes.  _

_ Jim? What is…? Jim? Jim? _

_ I love you so much, so wake  _ up-

He sat up like a bolt, then groaned softly as the motion made his head spin. He didn’t open his eyes, slowly assessing. Nothing felt broken, but he likely had a concussion. There was the usual ache in his hips and back and knees, and a sharp pain in his side and his ankle. Carefully, he moved a hand over his heart and hissed when his palm pressed against burnt, bleeding flesh. His hand came away sticky and green, and he slowly opened his eyes. He was still in a piece of the ship, and his ankle was trapped underneath a crushed counsel. He reached down, carefully grabbed the metal only to pull his hands back when the metal burned his palms. He bit his lower lip between his teeth, then reached for the counsel again and ignored the burning sensation long enough to get his ankle free before he let it go. His palms were burned raw, and he allowed himself a wince as he flexed his hands. He crawled out of the bit of ship he was in, and looked around at the other bits that had scorched the ground. 

The training cruise had been simple, routine. Spock had been begged to step away from Romulus to do it, because it was a scientific survey of Sigma Delta VII- a planet he had done a study on when he was a cadet. 18 young cadets, a small ship, and him. That was all there was in the quadrant- Starfleet  _ had _ no one else in the area.  _ 18 cadets.  _ His eyes went wide and he pulled himself to his feet. He looked around for a communicator, a beacon, anything. Failing to find anything, he cupped a hand around his mouth and called “ _ Cadets!  _ Report in!” 

For a few heartstopping moments, there was no response. And then, there was a groan and “Cadet Hannah Jacobs, CMO for the mission Reporting Captain!” 

Spock quickly limped over to where he heard her voice to help her up. Her voice apparently beckoned others, because soon there were sound offs from all over. Jacobs was, luckily, still able to walk, and started going to help others with the limited supplies that had survived the crash. Spock started congregating people, gathering everyone by the biggest chunk of debris that he saw. Someone screeched, and then started crying. Spock quickly went over to see an african american, brown haired cadet clutching a male to her chest, sobbing. 

“No no  _ no-  _ not my  _ imzadi _ please!” She looked up when Spock came over, still crying. It took Spock a moment to realize that the girl was cadet Brit Henrik, and the boy she had clutched to her chest was Eairc Kroit- The only betazoid cadet on the mission, and one of the medical cadets.  _ (He had reminded Spock of Leonard.) _

And he was dead. 

He went over, rested a gentle hand on Cadet Henrik’s shoulder. “We were going to get married- I have his- oh god  _ oh god no-!”  _ She started hyperventilating, and Spock smoothed his hand down her back 

“Cadet- I am… sorry, for your loss. I grieve with thee.” She turned and pressed her face into Spock’s shoulder. Spock stiffened in spite of himself, then tried to relax.  _ Comfort.  _ The girl was human, she needed comfort from the loss of her beloved one. He kept rubbing his hand up and down her back, getting her uniform dirty with dirt and a bit of blood from his scratched palms. (He found himself muttering the same illogical promises Leonard had whispered after…  _ after.  _ After Jim had died and after Leonard had basically broken down his door to make sure Spock wasn’t “doing anything stupid” and after he had found Spock curled up on the floor in the same place he had been for days, begging the universe to bring his  _ t’hy’la  _ back from the  _ Enterprise-B  _ cruise he was supposed to come back from.)

“I’m sorry.” He says now, (repeating Doctor McCoy’s words and) hoping the words were more comforting to her then they had been to him “I am so sorry. It hurts, I am aware. It is… awful. But you will be okay. You will be. You will be okay, I promise.” 

_ We all will be okay.  _ He didn’t say  _ I will ensure it. _

 

* * *

 

In addition to Cadet Kroit, two other cadets were dead, the pilot for the mission and an engineer. Their first night on Sigma Delta was spent in quiet solemnity. Jacobs, the only remaining medical officer, treated wounds with their meager supplies. They buried the three dead, marking their graves with sheets of metal from the remains of the ship. 

Spock spent the night in meditation, shivering from the cold. He had received treatment too, bandages on his hands and side, and the hurt ankle had been splinted. He was mostly unhurt, less hurt than some of the cadets, more hurt than others. He found himself thinking of the galileo crash all those years ago- how he tried to lead. How he failed. How he allowed an emotional response at the last moment… How Jim had welcomed him home.

_ Jim.  _ He didn’t allow himself to dwell on his husband often, but he was on a mission in charge of 15 lives and he had no joy, no wonder, barely any hope and no clue what he was doing. He  _ hated _ command. He hated it he  _ hated  _ it because he was honest to god terrible at it. Oh sure others would say otherwise but in  _ his _ mind he was. 

_ ‘Perhaps’  _ He thought to himself  _ ‘You’re idea of a good command officer is too high a bar to reach. After all…’  _

He was biased. 

He sighed, realizing that meditation would not help him. He slid out of his position, rubbing his temples. He shouldn’t have stepped away from Romulus. The movement was rapidly gaining strength, he’d thought it was a good time. But his movement that he’d put so much time and energy into would die if he didn't return. At the moment, it was unlikely that he would. 

_ (A no-win scenario. Jim, what do I do?) _

He heard a crunch from the area where the Cadets were sleeping and glanced over. Someone was moving. Spock rose and went over-

Cadet Henrik was getting sick in a bush. 

Spock frowned and went over. “Cadet?” He called softly, not looking to surprise her. 

“Captain!” She squeaked, then coughed and groaned. “Oh  _ god  _ I'm sor-”

“Do not be.” Spock interrupted. “What is…” 

She hesitated, then quietly said “I’m pregnant. Eairc’s.” She bowed her head “and oh  _ god  _ I don’t know what to do.” 

“You  _ live.”  _ Spock said firmly. “You take your grief and you wake each day and you acknowledge it and then you get out of bed and you resume your duties because that is what he would want for you despite that he is a foolish old man who honestly would think that-” He cuts himself off, and looks away. He closes his eyes.

“Captain?” She asks, timidly, and he sighs. 

“Return to bed. In the morning, there will be a discussion over breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

15 cadets survived the crash. Hannah Jacobs has become their sole medical officer. There was Cadet Henrik, who was a communications officer. The other communications officer who was serving as  _ his  _ first officer- Cadet Juxley. He was a young man, smart and witty. He was huge, over 6 feet tall and broad. 

_ (He was so much like Nyota-) _

Their pilot had died, but their three navigations officers all were alive, and were trying to figure out where the nearest ship was. (None of them reminded him of Pavel)

Most of the crew was engineering, no miracle workers (Scotty would  _ kill  _ starfleet for letting their engineers become so…  _ awful.)  _ The science team- and yes, all these years later Spock still had a preference for the sciences- was 5 people. All young. (None of them would have lasted a day in the department Spock ran.)

The sciences team found some berries that were safe to eat and made sure everyone got some for breakfast. Then Spock rose to his feet to speak. 

“I understand that this is not what was planned, but as starfleet officers, this could happen at any time. Therefore, you will treat this as a test that you will be graded on. Survival skill is another important skill every officer must have. Eventually, starfleet  _ will  _ send a ship for us. But as we were not supposed to return for a week, it is likely we will be here for at least two. We will complete our scientific survey, we will  _ survive.”  _ Spock said. 

A hand raised- Science officer- “Cadet Mica.” He said, waving for her to speak.

“Sir, with all due respect- you have not been an active officer in years-” she flushed and looked away “I apologize I should not have brought it up-”

“No,” Spock interrupted “You are correct. It has been many years since I was an active officer. But as you will all learn, the things you learn in starfleet become ingrained in your bones, and it becomes impossible to forget them. For example, you and the rest of the science cadets found food this morning without even thinking, correct? Because you realized that you had tricorders and the ability to do so and did so.  _ That  _ is how you survive. Instinct.” Spock glanced around.

“When I was an officer, I served 11 years on diplomatic and scientific missions. Then, when the ship changed captains, I was promoted to first officer. We were assigned a five year exploratory mission- and I served  _ three  _ of those in total. All on the fleet’s flagship, the U.S.S  _ Enterprise.”  _ He paused, and his voice came soft “Under the command of Captains Christopher Pike and James Kirk. They were both exemplary captains, and they both require their officers to be able to function at their best in situations just like this one. Under Captain Kirk, I  _ had  _ to survive in situations like this one several times. In environments much less hospitable in this one-” He grimaced ever so slightly “With natives to be concerned about.” He looked back at Cadet Mica “your concerns are valid and understandable, but please trust that I do know what I am doing.”

She nodded, still flushed. The rest of the morning was spent establishing a chore schedule and beginning their scientific survey. Cadet Jacobs made sure everyone didn’t aggravate their injuries. Two of the engineers were in critical condition. 

Spock has the oddest sense of Deja Vu

They eat in large circles, all talking and trying to keep up morale.

“Captain?” One of the Navigation cadets- Fletcher, Cadet Fletcher- suddenly said. Spock tilted his head, and his eyes were wide. “Is it true that when you served under James Kirk you traveled past the great barrier?”

Spock nodded once. “On an exploratory mission, you tend to have a great number of strange experiences.”

“Tell us some!” One of the engineering cadets insisted. All eyes were on him now, and Spock mentally sighed.  _ (Jim, I blame you for this t’hy’la) _

“There was this one time, during the first five year mission, where the Enterprise ended up accidentally orbiting 1960’s earth…”

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the next few days, he tells many stories about his adventures with his family. He feels strangely nostalgic- he must have a concussion. That would explain the dreams.

He dreams of Jim not necessarily  _ unoften  _ but not with great frequency. He enjoys dreams about Jim- they make him ache when he wakes up but for however long it lasts he can pretend that his other half, his most special person,  _ his everything his sun his stars his whole goddamn universe  _ is with him again. 

But since being on this planet, he dreams of Jim every time he closes his eyes. He hears his voice when he meditates and sinks into memory at inopportune moments. And they are so  _ real.  _ He swears he hears Jim whisper his love, feels Jim’s arms around him, hears Jim ask why he’s so skinny, sees hazel eyes and blinding smiles, and he swears he hears the words  _ I’m coming, just hold on for me baby. _

He is, undoubtedly, getting old. His grief mixed with the stress of the crash is getting to him.

He is hearing things, like a crazy old man.

Maybe he has bendii syndrome, like his father.

It would be a relief to die.

 

* * *

 

They discover the fauna of this world when Lieutenant Zachariah- Engineering Cadet, a young overweight blonde who complained regularly about the heat  _ (“Like Piggy, from lord of the flies”  _ Jim would muse if he were actually here and not just existing in Spock’s dreams)- gets attacked by one. Spock is surprised, because all those years ago when he studied this planet there  _ was  _ no fauna. Either some had been introduced or evolved, and neither option had good implications. What was even more concerning was what the animal did to Cadet Zachariah.

Spock imagines that Hannah Jacobs has never performed an actual amputation before, but if she’s getting anything this week it’s field practice. They lay Zachariah with the other two who were in critical condition.

Spock waits a full ten minutes before going after Hannah Jacobs. She didn’t stray far from their crash/camp site. He finds her sitting on a rock, staring at her bloody hands. They have limited water, but Spock brought his daily ration with him.

He’s old- he can go a day without water.

He crouches in front of her, and she whispers “Sorry for leaving without a buddy.”

“It is alright.” Spock replies “Hold out your hands.”

“Is that your ration?”

“I am not using it,” Spock insisted. “Hold out your hands.” She listened this time, and Spock began to splash water on them. “A very dear friend of mine used to say that the most humanizing thing you can do when you’re a doctor is wash the blood off your hands afterwards and know that you did everything you could.” 

“Leonard McCoy?” She asked, and Spock nodded. She swallowed “I can’t believe you know someone I had to study about for class. That’s why I was so excited to come on the trip.”

“I knew him, yes.” Spock replied quietly “Leonard was… a great man.”

“His xenoclyminthia cure is revolutionary.”

“He found it so he could save his own life.” Spock told her. “He got it on a mission. The captain was heartbroken. They were best friends. And they were… friends with  _ me.”  _

She looks down at him, swallows. “Oh god I just cut someone’s arm off.”

“Yes.”

“Oh my  _ god-” _ a noise that is half a laugh and half a sob bubbles up from her throat, and Spock sits up to hold her wrists. 

“You did your job. He would have died had you not amputated.”

She bows her head, trembling. “Doctor McCoy-” she breathed “he probably never did this.”

“On the contrary.” Spock told her soothingly. “Leonard was quite human. He always felt for his patients. If he were here in this moment, comforting you, he would say that you are reacting in a perfectly normal manner. Then he would likely offer you alcohol that he miraculously had on his person, not caring that you were underage.” 

She laughed. His attempt must have worked, at least a little.

 

* * *

 

Cadet Henrik says the question he’s been dreading at the campfire a few days later.

“Sir, when I was crying over-” she hesitates, then makes herself say “Eairc… you spoke as if from experience.”

Spock sighed almost silently, he’d known this was coming.

“Have you all heard the rumors about the relationship between myself and Captain Kirk?” There was collective nodding, and Spock nodded once, bowing his head. “I believe there is no harm in informing you all they are true.”

_ “Oh.”  _ Cadet Henrik whispers, and Spock inclined his head. 

“Jim was my husband, and my bondmate. My friend, my brother, and my lover.” He sighed more audibly. “When he died above the  _ Enterprise-B, _ I felt it. The pain and grief was… indescribable. I think of him quite often.”

“What do you think he would say if he saw us?” Cadet Juxley asked, and for the first time in a while Spock had to fight a smile. Instead he huffs out a sigh and says, in a dry tone that he used to use when telling Jim he wasn’t nearly as funny as he thought, explained “He would laugh, make sure everyone was okay. He would say “Mister Spock, what  _ is  _ this deal you have with getting lost?” and then he would proceed to save the day, all while teasing me on my horrible sense of direction. He would make approximately 13 jokes about putting a tracer on me, and make sure that every one of you received proper honors for your survival skills.”

There were some chuckles, and they smiled. Spock fought another sigh. At least he amused them, if nothing else. Storytime was keeping morale up, at least. And that  _ was  _ important. 

If only he could keep his own morale at such levels. 

That night, he had the strangest dream yet. Unlike others where Jim was holding him, or talking to him, this one was-

_ “You’re really telling me all of this is fake?” _

_ “Yes. I am.” _

_ “I don’t believe you.” _

_ “Very well.” Picard hesitated for a moment, then sighed. “I didn’t want to mention this sir but… Admiral?” _

_ “What?” Jim was already walking out, tray in hand. _

_ “Your husband misses you dearly.”  _

_ The tray crashed to the ground and the sound made everything shift. The same two men were standing in a different place, staring at a man. “Picard.” Jim whispered “Picard, wait.” _

_ “Sir?” _

_ “I can’t die today. I know you’re ready to die to stop him, but I’m sorry.” Jim’s eyes turned flinty as he allowed himself selfishness “There’s someone who needs me not to die, Picard. I’m not going to give my life for this. Not today.” _

Spock woke in a cold sweat.

Cadet Zachariah died while they slept, they bury him with the other cadets.

Spock’s two week deadline passes, and no rescue is on the horizon. 

 

* * *

 

Everything goes to hell after that.

Morale is down, food is getting harder to find, they’re running out of water, and more and more cadets are spotting signs of animals moving in. They wake up one morning to find extremely large claw marks on one of the trees and pawprints only a few feet away from where they slept. 

Cadet Mica gets sick. 

Then Cadet Fletcher.

The sickness starts spreading, making the cadets tired and disoriented. It isn’t  _ that  _ bad, and there is a mutual agreement that Cadet Jacobs not be allowed to help- they  _ can’t  _ risk losing their medical cadet. They need her to live. 

So he’s incredibly thankful she doesn't sleep near the sick cadets when he’s woken up a few nights later by screams. 

The…  _ beast  _ looks like an oversized bear. He recalls watching a movie called  _ Star Wars  _ with Jim and seeing something called  _ AT-ATs.  _ The size is slightly comparable, all though the beast isn’t quite that tall. It is, however, attacking one of the engineering cadets.

_ “Scatter!”  _ He shouts, and watches as everyone goes in different directions. He grabs Cadet Jacobs when she ran to help her patients, and she started cursing at him, struggling to go save the others. He runs with her in his arms. 

They return to the campsite later, find 6 dead bodies. Cadet Fletcher is one of them. The remaining 8 cadets stumble back to the campsite. They bury the dead in their slowly forming graveyard, and Spock thinks about all the condolence letters he’ll have to write when he gets back. If he gets back. 

How strange to think that if he dies there will be no one to receive a condolence letter about him. 

 

* * *

 

Spock gets sick three days later- they are rapidly approaching a month since the crash. Of course, like everything his  _ (damn green)  _ blood makes everything present differently. Spock feels a bone deep fatigue. He doesn’t want to move, wants to just curl up and sleep until he dies and can see Jim again. 

Cadet Jacobs finally intervenes, trying her best to treat him. Cadet Juxley takes over leadership roles. Cadet Henrik sits with him, tells him stories to try and keep his morale up. But Spock can barely move, and morale is hard to come by. His dreams only become more realistic, like Jim was getting closer. His voice was louder, his arms warmer. 

Spock is certain he’s dying.

 

* * *

 

He’s tired, but he’s trying to stay awake. The cadets are eating dinner, and he wants to stay awake to watch them. The mood is somber, tonight. Cadet Henrik has offered to feed him, but Spock said no. He kept making his arms move, made himself eat the megar berries they had found. All of them were starved, dehydrated. Their uniforms were torn and stained. The uniform jacket wasn’t warm enough to really help much with the nights on Sigma Delta VII. 

The weather is getting colder. Spock remembers noting in his scientific study as a cadet that there were distinct cold periods where the temperatures would get inhospitable for several days to a month at a time.

He doesn’t have the heart to tell the cadets of their coming fates. 

There is a crunch from the woods, and conversation falls silent. Spock mentally curses whatever left that animal on Sigma Delta VII. 

It limps into the clearing, whimpering like a wounded dog. Then it collapses, a mass of black and gold fur. 

There are footsteps, and Cadet Juxley springs to his feet as-

Spock recognizes Lieutenant Commander Data, Commander Riker, and Lieutenant LaForge. The relief is overwhelming. Data pauses next to the creature, but Riker rushes over to the campfire. 

“Cadet Juxley, reporting sir!” Juxley booms, standing at attention. Riker smiles a bit. “At ease Cadet.” He slaps the combadge on his chest. “Riker to  _ Enterprise.  _ We found the crash site sir.”

_ “Good.”  _ Picard replies  _ “Beaming down back-up to your location. Stand By. Picard out.” _

Riker nods, then looks at Spock and crouches in front of him. “I’m very glad you’re alive Ambassador. There’s someone who wants to see you.”

“Commander Riker.” Spock replies, voice whispery. “There are- we buried the dead. By the shuttle.”

“We’ll get them home ambassador. Get you home as well.” he looked around. “Cadets! Report!”

They all listed their name and division, and Riker looks impressed when he finds out that they have one medical officer. There's a buzz, the familiar sound of beaming. Spock glances over to see several medical officers, the captain, and-

And- 

He’s dying. He must be.

He’s known that.

And now-

He stops breathing. 

His heart stops beating.

_ “Spock!” _

 

* * *

 

He wakes up to a familiar sight- sickbay, on a starship. The  _ Enterprise.  _ And someone holding his hand. 

He turns his head. 

The head is pressed against the bed sheets, and Spock looks around. It’s the  _ Enterprise-D.  _ So he probably isn’t dead. 

Then who…

The man snuffles, turns his head and reveals his face to Spock. 

The ambassador stares at the familiar lines, the rosy round cheeks so full of  _ life  _ that they could never die. Never die.

Jim had never been dead had he?

He’d thought the faint string of their bond that had survived the severing had just been his grief but no, Jim had been alive all this time. 

“Ambassador?” 

He turns to see a woman with red hair and a gentle smile. “My name is Doctor Crusher, CMO of the  _ USS Enterprise.  _ How are you feeling?”

“The Cadets?” Spock asked in lieu of answering. She smiled warmly, nodding. “They’re all healthy. We have the deceased bodies in the morgue to bring back to earth. Now how are  _ you?” _

“I believe I am well. There is no pain.” He stared at Jim once more. “... Doctor. Have you-”

“That is _truly_ Admiral James T. Kirk.” She promised. “The Admiral and the Captain will have to brief you on how he’s still around, because I don’t know.”

Spock nodded once, and she left him alone. Despite his perfect time sense he had no clue how long he sat there, staring at Jim’s sleeping face before he reached out and shakily brushed his fingers over Jim’s cheek. 

The eyes fluttered open instantly, and Jim stared at him. 

“Are you going to go into cardiac arrest again?” He asked wearily, and Spock blinked before shaking his head. Jim swallowed and sat up. Spock noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks, and resisted the urge to wipe them away. It had been  _ years  _ and Spock was old and Jim might not want him that way anymore-

“Stop thinking like that.” Jim said, half glaring. Spock blinked and Jim held up his hand, which was tangled around the one on Spock’s right side. He hadn’t noticed Jim’s arm slung over his hips, interesting. 

“I can hear you thinking. Stop it.” the gaze softened “Of course I still want you you dummy. We said always and forever and when have I ever broken a promise?”

Spock stared at him, then blinked. He had this weird sensation developing in his eyes, and he reached up to wipe away-

Tears. “Oh.” he whispered softly. The trembling started in his shoulders and he bowed his head as he started crying. He felt the mattress shift as Jim sat on the edge of the bed to hug him close. Spock’s hands flew up to clutch at the back of Jim’s shirt.

“Oh gods.” Jim whispered “oh  _ gods  _ sweetheart. I finally found you and you- your heart freaking  _ stopped  _ and I-”

Spock pressed his fight tighter into his husband, shaking more and more and sobbing. He’s sobbing in a way he hasn't in almost a hundred years of life. And Jim just holds him, rubs his back and maybe sheds a few of his own tears. 

He’ll find out later that Captain Picard had quite the adventure on Veridan III and that Jim spent years in a spatial-temporal anomaly that will come to be called the Nexus. 

None of that matters.

Nothing matters other than the fact that his husband is home.

 

* * *

 

_ Years later _

 

* * *

 

Spock groaned as he opened his eyes. White. It was all white. What had Nero said?  _ You will watch in the same way I watched. _

Spock… didn’t like the sound of that.

There’s a groan next to him, and Spock immediately rises on shaky legs and stumbles the few meters to his husband. Jim’s nose and jaw are broken, and Spock swallows before making sure he is still asleep, and then setting both. There's a sharp pop and Jim’s eyes fly open as he yelps. Spock catches his wrists as they fly up to protect himself instinctively. 

Jim calms, and Spock helps him sit up. “Nero hit you very hard.” He whispers “do you feel dizzy?”

“No…” Jim grunted, rubbing his cheek. “Just my jaw and my nose.” 

“I have set both. Be careful.” Spock’s eyes softened “you should not have angered him so.”

“He was blaming you for Romulus when it wasn't your fault.” Jim huffed, waving Spock off. “What happened after he knocked me out? Where are we?”

“All he said was that he would make me watch as he did.” Spock replied “I do not understand what-” 

And then he froze. The world froze.  _ Time  _ froze.

“Spock?”

Spock’s head snapped around, and he stared up at the sky. Through the clouds, he could see the red sands of T’Khasi.

“Jim.” He whispered after a moment “Tell me I am hallucinating.”

Jim did not speak, and Spock felt  _ panic  _ rise in him. “Jim, tell me I am hallucinating the  _ hole  _ in my planet.  _ Jim-” _

“Oh gods no.” Jim whispered, then clutched Spock to his chest. “Spock, don’t-”

“Jim-” spock started struggling.

“Don’t look. Just don’t look. He’s-”

But Jim didn't need to say it. Spock knew.

“Vulcan is dead.” He whispered in horror. “Vulcan is-  _ t’khasi tusa! Shei! Resha! Resha!”  _ Spock wailed, starting to tremble. Jim clutched him closer, let him ride it out. 

_ “Tevik! T’Khasi tevik-!”  _ He broke down into these horrible gasping sobs, trembling in the cold and the snow in the arms of his husband.

“Jim-” Spock croaked “Jim. Jim what do we do?” 

“We hit rock bottom, and we fight our way back up.” Jim whispered, then kissed his forehead. 

Above them, the  _ Enterprise  _ was realizing her destiny. 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> See ya soon!


End file.
